


红白〈2〉

by Vinnnnnnn



Category: dnf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinnnnnnn/pseuds/Vinnnnnnn
Summary: 『帝血弑天x剑神』半夜四点睡不着的一小时产物，非常非常放飞自己，没有狂霸酷炫只有小狼狗（『道具/试衣间，注意避雷注意避雷注意避雷』回头看觉得好羞耻，但是写都写了就放出来吧。nmd，wsm，写的这么烂





	红白〈2〉

春日放浪，白日宣淫。  
昏暗的室内掩上了门窗，四方的床铺上两具赤裸的肉体相互交缠，皆是属于成年男子的矫健身姿。上方挺动着腰杆的青年俯身轻轻叼住身下人的后颈，小麦色的皮肤上隐隐渗出汗珠。  
“大哥...”  
狂战士身下的人赫然是平日里寒气凛冽的剑神，此时未着寸缕，脸颊上泛着情动的潮红，显然这场性爱开始了不是一时半会了，连那对赤色的瞳孔里也透出涣散的神色来。  
而他身上的弑天恰是年轻力壮的年纪，精力体力好得有点过头，他喘着粗气贴紧剑神的后背，卖力地挺送着腰肢，把勃起的性器每一下都捅进穴道深处。明明平时私下里还能挤挤眼睛装一下人畜无害，一上床就成了货真价实的小狼狗，红着眼睛怎么深怎么狠怎么来，饶是修行如剑神，在这样疯狂的攻势下，被做晕过去也不是一次两次的事。  
好在这次弑天好像还算有点良心，冲刺一阵后便抽出阴茎射在了褥子上。后头没了堵塞的剑神松了一口气，腰一软就整个人埋进了枕头里。  
“把我的衣服拿过来。”剑神连指头都懒得动一根，随口使唤弑天，“马上要出门了。”  
“好。”弑天一边说一边从他身上爬起来，麻溜地下床去捡被他们扔的满地的衣服。  
剑神对于这点听话还是挺满意的，可是他等了好一会也不见弑天回来，正疑惑是不是人被衣服绊倒了摔到了脑袋，就听见小狼狗在他身后开了口：“大哥你别动。”  
剑神的脑袋还迎面陷在松软的枕头里，闻言也没有多想，不动就不动，现在这会他还真没有什么精力做大动作。  
然而下一秒他就只恨自己现在身上没有力气了。做爱过后尚还未完全闭合的穴口蓦然被塞进了什么东西——像是椭圆的石子，冰凉凉的，顺着弑天的指尖被他塞进后穴里。剑神瞬间就明白了这是怎么一回事，他顾不得拷问弑天哪来的这些玩意儿，就急匆匆都想撑着胳膊起身来。然而第一颗完全没入后，竟是还有一颗抵着前辈的尾巴也撞进来，顶进甬道的深处，又让还没成功起身的剑神一下刺激摔回了原位。  
“大哥，说了别动了。”弑天还有闲心为他的行为做补充。  
“胡闹！”剑神脸皮本来就不算厚，他常年修炼的也不是面上的本事，此时一张清秀的脸红得更甚，伸手就要去拿后头的异物，“快点取出来。”  
可惜的是体力尚好的弑天没给他这个机会，嘴上喊着“大哥赶快出门了”，一边不顾剑神没啥威力的半推半就给人套好了衣服。  
“等回来我再收拾你。”面对狂战士热心拉开的房门，一瘸一拐走过来的剑神愤愤然地放狠话。  
这种感觉太过刺激，异物随着他抬腿的幅度在他体内碰撞厮磨，圆润的两头戳弄着敏感的甬道，几乎就要让剑神腿一软瘫坐下去。好在他努力稳住了身形，给了一脸无辜的弑天一个眼刀，一甩袖子迈出了门。  
这种小狼狗，你一宠着他，他迟早会爬到你头上的。剑神恶狠狠地反思自己，又对于凑上来蹭了蹭他的弑天毫无抵抗力地叹了一口气。

他本来是今天打算带着弑天去买几件新衣服的，对于他的小师弟每次战斗回来目不忍视的衣服破损程度实在是他们兄弟几个之最。不过现在他这样子，每走一步都要忍受又痒又爽的折磨，实在是没有亲力亲为挑衣服的精力了，随手推了推弑天，一指门庭若市的服装店：“自己去选。”  
自知理亏的弑天摸摸头发自己进去了，剑神便靠着店门口的立柱站着等他。他是实在不敢坐下，屁股里的东西已经够折磨他了，光是这样站着都能感觉到甬道内的异物垂坠感。他巴不得弑天能一分钟完事，挑他个十来二十件的他也不在意，反正能让他快点结束此行就万事大吉。  
不过他没等来大包小包的弑天，倒是等来了个打扮的整整齐齐的服务员，手上叠着几件衣服朝他走过来，恭敬地问他：“您是弑天先生的同伴吗？”  
剑神没好气地揉了揉太阳穴：“说是家长也差不多。”  
服务员顿时如释重负地把衣服塞进他手里：“麻烦您帮忙送一下衣服吧，就在里面第二个试衣间...客人他...”她不自在地挠了挠侧颊，“有点凶。”  
剑神：“...”  
不过人家都这么说了，他也不好拒绝，拿过衣服努力迈着步子朝里走，尽量让脚边轻快些。天知道这两玩意碰撞间有多折磨人，好在这条走道也没有长到遥不可及，店内的来客规避着他露出的，带着抑制器的白色鬼手，总算是让他能够畅通无阻挪到了那扇试衣间门口，抬手敲了敲门：“弑天。”  
门打开一小半，然后伸出一只手把他整个人拽进去，接着门一关后他就接到了一个来自弟弟的熊抱。  
“干啥呢小兔崽子。”剑神点点他额头，把手里的衣服拍到旁边的座位上，“你慢慢试，我先出去了。”  
弑天快人一步地抓住他的手腕：“大哥帮我把把关！这里又没镜子。”  
这理由冠冕堂皇，剑神一时间不好拒绝，只好叹了口气把身子转回去，抱着手臂靠上墙。弑天正把一件白色的衬衫脱下来，此时他正对着剑神，随着手臂的抬起将健实的小腹暴露在剑神眼前。  
自家弟弟的裸体他不是没看过，只是在这狭小的地方总感觉怪怪的，剑神不自然地咳嗽了一身，慢吞吞地扭过身子面壁：“你慢慢换，好了喊我。”  
一分钟后他听到一个清爽的声音喊了句“好了！”，还没有扭过头，就感觉弑天赤裸的上身贴上了他的后背。剑神未来得及斥问他是穿好了个啥，突然就脚一软差点整个人滑倒地上去。  
原本还算安分地在他后穴里的异物突然开始了振动，像是尘封已久的马达装上了新电池，于是透露出一股子不飞驰一万里不罢休的气势。异物在他的后穴里相互碰撞，又激烈地戳弄着他柔软的内壁，若不是弑天还拖着他的胳膊，他怕是连站都站不住，落得个席地而坐的下场。  
“别...别闹了...”剑神下意识地立马捂住自己的嘴，他还是意识到了这是什么地方。就算小试衣间的门上了锁，也是货真价实的公共场所。这家伙...简直没有理智！他断断续续地从难以遏制的短促喘息里吐出几个词语来，但显然听的清清楚楚的弑天没有放过他的意思。  
弑天伸出手，轻而易举地摸进他的裤子里，手一挑就摸到了尚且湿润的臀缝，后穴开了一道微弱的小口，将指腹抵在穴口便能微微感觉到内里的剧烈振动。狂战士得意地欣赏自己颇具后顾之忧的杰作，掰过剑神的脑袋，扯开他的手换成自己的唇堵上他呜咽的嘴。剑神没有拒绝的余地，情动之下反而热切地回应着他，吸吮着对方的舌尖和唇瓣，搅拌出一点微弱的啧啧声。  
他的裤子不知道什么时候被弑天给脱到了膝盖，后摆也被扎进了腰带间，半边下身就这样裸露在空气里。剑神的脸皮实在是有些挂不住了，他下意识地想去挥开弑天拽上自己的裤子，却不想小狼狗已经把手指探进了温热的后穴。  
“不是让我拿出来吗？”弑天贴着他的耳朵，用尖牙磨磨他的耳垂，“大哥。”  
这样的喊法有点太过色情，剑神索性把通红的脸埋进臂弯里不看他。堂堂剑神也有这么狼狈的时候，换做以前砍了他他也不敢相信。  
好在那湿漉漉的小玩具总算是被弑天取出来了，剑神下意识地松了一口气，刚想去扯自己越掉越下的裤子，就感觉到一个热度更甚的东西抵上了他的后腰。  
“大哥都只顾自己爽的。”弑天不满地说，一边说一边自顾自地压着剑神的肩膀把从裤子里解放出来的阴茎无什阻碍地插进剑神的后穴里，“我都硬了半天了。”  
“还不是...都怪你...”剑神红着眼睛咬牙切齿，即使他的后穴诚实地吞咽自己弟弟的性器。  
弑天咬住他裸露出来的脖颈：“小声点，大哥。”  
剑神终究还是比不过弑天脸皮厚，当下又急忙去捂着自己嘴了。弑天却没这么收敛，他掐着剑神的腰，把他拽向自己，一下一下撞的狠历，几乎要把人钉在自己的性器上。  
然而在剑神祈祷这场荒唐的加时赛赶紧完结的时候，那个热心的服务员的声音好巧不巧地透过门传过来了：“两位先生？你们还在里面吗？”  
剑神一个激灵，一下狠夹差点没让毫无防备的弑天直接缴械。小狼狗报复性地狠狠顶了两下，拍了拍剑神的腰：“回话吧？”  
“呃...我们...”  
剑神刚张开嘴说出个词语，身后的弑天又动了起来，卯足劲往里捅，若不是剑神及时捂住嘴，怕是门外都能听到这让人害臊的喘息声。  
“我们...马上出去...”  
好在他总算是说完了这句明明不长的句子，云里雾里的服务员只应了两声又走开了。弑天停下了动作，抬手摸上剑神前端的性器。  
“你射了？”弑天舔舔虎牙，用疑问句的语气陈述事实。剑神过头的激烈反应显然正中他下怀，若不是场地的确不适合，他非常确信自己现在有着饱满的精神把剑神操到昏过去。  
剑神转过头望向他，他咬着唇瓣，脸上是一片情色的红霞，眼角挂着点光，赫然是因为恐惧和刺激而不受控制涌出来的几点生理性泪水。  
弑天愣了一下，他这是，把他大哥操哭了？  
他还没在发愣中没反应过来，剑神已经如法炮制地咬了一口他的唇瓣，压低声音喘着气：“快点完事。”  
小狼狗眼前一亮：“大哥你没生气吧？”  
回应他的只有剑神又扭回去的，通红的耳朵根。


End file.
